


Hell Hath No Fury

by Starthewolf1106



Series: Leaves From The Vine [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Murders A Man, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Murder, Original Character(s), That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Well technically they're non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: “With the rate he’s going, he’ll be a Master in no time!” An observing Knight said from behind Obi-Wan.“I wouldn’t be surprised. Think he’ll break Kenobi’s record?” A second asked in reply to the first.“What, the record of being the youngest Master appointed to the Council? Maybe,” the first Jedi replied.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Leaves From The Vine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091723
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Bumaye Dub by KMFDM

_ Fatally, beautiful and twisted, couldn't help but be drawn in _

_ Fearlessly, bold determination, only trouble you have been _

_ Carry murder in your heart, like poetry, a work of art _

_ Knew just how this would end from the very start _

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin train. It had been a month since Ahsoka had been… Well, it had been a month, and he was just glad Anakin was back to normal. The young Jedi had seemingly forgiven them, though he obviously still held some bitterness. That was to be expected, of course. All in all, though, he had taken this exceptionally well. 

Initially, when Anakin had said he had forgiven them, Obi-Wan had felt a shocked sort of disbelief. But, then Anakin said that he figured that he should try to become the Master Ahsoka thought he was, and that meant learning to grieve and let go. Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan had come to accept this, though he was still somewhat worried about his former Padawan. And yet, as the days passed, it seemed that Anakin truly had forgiven them. Obi-Wan couldn’t be more relieved.

Anakin destroyed one of the training droids, using the Force to manipulate the control console to increase the difficulty. Impressed, Obi-Wan observed Anakin as he leapt from wall to wall, expertly cutting down droids with a sort of determined focus. Each day, Anakin’s skills grew. He spent most of his free time training, some tinkering, and the rest he spent in his room, doing whatever it was he did. 

“With the rate he’s going, he’ll be a Master in no time!” An observing Knight said from behind Obi-Wan.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Think he’ll break Kenobi’s record?” A second asked in reply to the first.

“What, the record of being the youngest Master appointed to the Council? Maybe,” the first Jedi replied.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, pride flickering in his chest. Anakin was doing well. And Anakin was completing workouts which would give Master Windu a run for his money. He was one of the best swordsmen in the Order, his skills easily matching those of any Master Obi-Wan knew, barring Yoda and Windu, of course. The only thing that had been keeping Anakin from becoming a Master was his temperament and his lack of control. But, now, that issue seemed to be non-existent, for a reason Obi-Wan couldn’t quite understand, but was thankful for nonetheless. He would have to bring the possibility of Anakin becoming a Master up to the Council…

Anakin finished the exercise and stood there, panting, in the middle of the room. He stayed that way for a few seconds, but then turned to Obi-Wan with a grin. Obi-Wan smiled back, but then he saw the knowing look in Anakin’s eyes, like he knew something Obi-Wan didn’t, and that made him ecstatic. Obi-Wan faltered, then blinked, and the look he could have sworn he saw in Anakin’s eyes was gone. He stood there for a moment, hesitant, before shaking himself out of his stupor. He brushed it off as him being more tired than he had realized.

Anakin tilted his head at him as if to ask what was wrong. Obi-Wan shook his head and shrugged, to which Anakin nodded and walked away. Obi-Wan watched him go with a tight feeling in his chest, almost but not quite dread, that he couldn’t identify.

Anakin sliced through the droid easily, leaving it a crumpled mess on the ground. Its metallic screech as it fell used to be satisfying in an odd, twisted sort of way. Now, it was just annoying. He no longer cared for the metallic _clank_ that signaled another defeated enemy, and instead yearned for something more… organic. Whatever that said about him, he didn’t care. 

Training only served to frustrate him, as it reminded him that his true enemy was not the droids he was fighting but the people who sent the droids and the people who claimed to fight against the droids. But he needed to increase his skill, to grow in power in order to accomplish his task. If his goal of avenging Ahsoka was to be completed, then he would need to grow stronger. 

So, in order to make it work, he had started using what he was certain most would call an ‘unhealthy coping mechanism’, and what that meant was that he imagined he was fighting those who were responsible for his Padawan’s death instead of innocent droids. Doing so allowed him to train with cold, focused determination. It made things so much easier. Giving the droids training sabers helped him to fantasize. If he imagined the blaster bolts coming at him were from clones (specifically Fox) or the desperate, last-ditch efforts of Tarkin, then he found he could deflect with deadly accuracy that put his previous skills to shame. If he imagined the droids equipped with sabers were corrupt Jedi trying to put up a final, heroic stand, then he was able to take great pleasure in cutting them down. 

Heart racing in his chest, he breathed deeply, feeling the air rush up to greet him as he leapt and feeling the sweat drip down his back as he swung his saber. He lived for this, for the combat that made him feel alive and for the thrill of the kill that reminded him of what he was fighting for. With one final, deadly swing of his blade, the last droid fell, and he stood there, panting, soaking in the feeling of victory and accomplishment. He felt his heartbeat slow and his breathing grow more steady. 

Sensing someone staring at him, he turned to see Obi-Wan. Anakin grinned at his old Master. Oh, the fool had no idea what was coming. He had no idea how they had hurt him, and how they would pay for what they had done. Obi-Wan faltered, hesitating, and Anakin tilted his head. Did he know? He must have sensed something. Anakin cleared his mind and focused instead on the light meditative trance he was able to accomplish as he trained. Obi-Wan blinked, then shrugged and shook his head. With a smile, Anakin nodded and walked away. 

Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

_ Let it all be done _

_ Walk the gauntlet, toe the line _

_ Hell hath no fury like my kind _

_ Murder, madness, death divine _

_ Seek my wrath and ye shall find _

_ Shame on you, cut me 'til I bleed, taking more than what you need _

_ Apathy, an omen, forewarning, couldn't help but heed the call _

* * *

Aboard  _ the Resolute _ , far away from Coruscant on yet another mission, Anakin slipped into a meditative trance as he practiced his lightsaber stances. As if the pain of losing Ahsoka was not enough, the Council had paired him with one of the many Jedi responsible for her death. Jedi Knight Den Dreg was one of the many who had advocated for Ahsoka’s death and had played a role in her execution. 

All around him, clones were talking, working out, walking by, or watching him. 

_ Good _ , he thought.  _ Witnesses for an alibi. _

Gingerly, he focused on Dreg’s Force presence. Anakin carefully entwined the Jedi in the Force, letting himself sink into the Force and taking control. He could feel Dreg’s heart beating, could feel their lungs expand and deflate. He could feel the blood pumping through their veins, could feel the churning of their stomach as the ship lurched slightly. He could feel the vibrations in the other Jedi’s legs as their feet impacted the hard ground, could feel the swinging of their arms as walked. 

Evading notice was easy enough when one could effectively blind their opponent with the Force. The splitting Force-caused migraine was definitely distracting enough for the Jedi, as they stumbled and collapsed against the wall with a groan. Several of the clones around Dreg rushed forwards, trying to figure out what was wrong. Dreg waved them off, telling them it was just a headache, but they must have noticed the blood rushing out of their nose, as they gaped in alarm. Anakin sent another wave of blinding pain towards the other Jedi, who yelped and writhed on the floor. He imagined their heart, imagined the Force curling around it and squeezing. He imagined the beating of it halting, and felt as it did. He held it there, even as Dreg went belly up and as the clones began to panic. Anakin held it there for what felt like an eternity, at which point the medics finally arrived. 

It must have been three minutes since Anakin had stopped Dreg’s heart, and he could feel the other organs in the Jedi’s body begin to fail. Dreg had long since passed out, and the medics were desperately trying to revive him, not knowing what they were treating. Dreg’s breathing stopped a few seconds later, and no matter how many chest compressions the clones did, Anakin held Dreg’s heart still. To speed things along, he held the lungs still and squeezed the windpipe, too, refusing to let any air in or out. Finally, five minutes after Anakin had first begun his attack, Dreg was dead, and there was no chance of revival. Still, he held his grip for another minute, just to make sure. Then, he released the now-dead Jedi and continued on with his stances. 

It was ten minutes later, nearly 15 minutes after Anakin had started when he was notified that Den Dreg had suffered sudden cardiac arrest and was dead. He reacted with shock and dismay, shaking his head disbelievingly. Rex offered him a sympathetic glance, and guilt fluttered in Anakin’s chest. He hated lying to Rex.

But, then again, Rex was one of the people he was fighting for. The other Jedi treated clones like lesser beings, like weapons instead of sentients with numbers instead of names. He was justified in his actions, of that he was certain.

And, now that he knew what he could do, nothing could stop him.

* * *

_ Your prize possession skeletons, scattered bones laid to rest _

_ So many secrets, I'm surprised you haven't choked _

_ I've learned a thing or two about your sick devotion _

_ So there's no misunderstanding, I'm on to you _


End file.
